Histoires d'araignées et de quelques personnes prises dans leur toile
by Nelja
Summary: /The Magnus Archives/ Martin lit de plus en plus de témoignages ; cela devrait le rapprocher du dieu de Jon, sauf qu'il lit surtout ceux qui concernent les araignées... (AU fin saison 3/hiatus, Web!Martin)


_Ecrit pour le prompt de Perl :_

_Web!Martin... progressivement. On sait que Martin lit des statements plus que les autres assistants. On sait que le Web trouve toujours un moyen de se faufiler dans les archives. D'où le postulat de départ pour cette idée : Martin se retrouve à lire plusieurs statements sur le Web... sauf que lire trop de statements du Web permet au Web d'établir une connexion avec un potentiel avatar. Donc plus Martin lit de statements, plus son association avec le Beholding devient paradoxale : d'un côté il nourrit the Eye, de l'autre, tous ces témoignages l'influencent doucement dans la direction du Web... bref, conflit interne pour Martin qui n'est même pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui lui arrive. Je n'attends pas une fin précise, ça peut être plus de l'introspection, avec Martin qui se retrouve à devoir choisir entre deux entités quand il sait encore à peine de quoi il s'agit vraiment. Ses sentiments pour Jon peuvent bien sûr être importants dans la fic :p Mais si Martin finit par faire un choix (ou qu'un choix se fait pour lui...) j'accepte n'importe quelle fin, plutôt pleine d'espoir pour la suite, ou fin plus tragique. Mais j'aime énormément les fins ouvertes ! ^^ Bonus si la fic contient des vrais bouts de statements sur le Web ! :D_

* * *

_Je suis content que Jon n'ait pas eu à lire celui-là,_ pensa Martin, la première fois qu'il lut un témoignage sur les araignées.

Il n'y avait pas de raison de ne pas continuer. Il était toujours possible de lire les témoignages en privé avant de les enregistrer à haute voix. Cela semblait un peu tricher, une fois que c'était fait, de ne pas les traiter jusqu'au bout. Mais peut-être que juste les feuilleter...

C'était bien plus simple qu'il y paraissait, découvrit-il. Les témoignages sur les araignées moins charmantes qu'à l'ordinaire - ou sur la perte de contrôle car c'était, bien souvent, la même chose - avaient une saveur paticulière, difficile à expliquer. Heureusement, personne ne demandait à Martin de le faire.

Personne ne lui parlait beaucoup, ces jours-ci.

Celui-là, sentit-il. Ses mains ses crispèrent autour. Le premier qu'il avait lu, celui sur les films, n'était pas si désagréable, par rapport à l'état d'épuisement qui l'écrasait d'habitude. Peut-être saurait-il si cela avait été une coincidence.

"Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistre le témoignage numéro 9992411. Témoignage d'Alice Uchikawa, sur la disparition de son frère Luca Uchikawa."

Martin plongeait dans les témoignages comme dans une eau très froide, attendant que les courants prennent possession de son coeur, le poussent et le tirent dans des directions cruelles et dérangeantes.

Alice Uchikawa - son frère Luca était entré dans une université de musique, tombée amoureux d'une femme nommé Shoshi, qui jouait du biwa, un instrument traditionnel chinois. Mais Shoshi s'était brouillée avec les parents de Luca et Alice, et Luca avait rompu tout contact avec sa famille. Alice avait tenté de rentrer chez elle par effraction, avait entendu la voix de son frère, plus belle encore qu'avant. Son corps était si amaigri qu'il n'était plus constitué que de quelques fils, tendus sur le biwa de Shoshi, dont l'ombre dessinait la forme de son visage...

_Mais ce qui m'horrifiait le plus était l'expression de son visage - il semblait tellement heureux. Il n'était plus Luca, il ne pouvait pas revenir auprès de nous. Mais je savais qu'il ne le voulait pas. Et une partie de moi rêvait de le rejoindre, et de partager sa musique pour toujours. Mais l'horreur fut plus forte, et je me suis enfuie. Je ne sais pas si Shoshi m'a entendue; si oui elle m'a laissée partir._

_Ma musique n'avait jamais été au niveau de celle de mon frère, de toute façon._

Martin se sentit peu à peu émerger, trier ses sentiments, se débarrasser de cette jalousie qui n'était pas la sienne (pas sous cette forme), de cette admiration pour la beauté de la femme araignée.

"Jorogumo," pensa Martin à voix haute. Cela lui permit de s'éloigner à nouveau du témoignage, juste assez. Il toussota, se mit à expliquer au lecteur de cassettes que certainement, ce n'était pas scientifique, mais cela lui rappelait une légende japonaise sur une femme-araignée séductrice.

Il secoua la tête, déchirant un cocon de coton dans lequel il se sentait enveloppé. La cruauté de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille s'effilocha comme une nuage. L'envie d'être capable de jouer une musique magnifique, d'être partie de quelque chose de beau et de vibrant entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre, la suivit de près.

Martin décida d'appeler Alice Uchikawa, peut-être comme pénitence. Il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui dirait rien de plus, mais sa colère, associée à une douleur toujours vivace, ramena Martin à la réalité. Elle lui rappela Tim, et le parallèle se fit cruel. Bien sûr, il ne lui demanderait pas d'enquêter sur cette histoire-là.

Par acquis de conscience, il appela l'université et demanda s'ils avaient des nouvelles d'une étudiante de la fin des années 90, Shoshi Midoriwa.

Bien sûr, lui répondit la secrétaire. Elle est professeur de musique ici. Elle est charmante. Mais nous ne pouvons pas donner ses coordonnées personnelles, et elle est actuellement en voyage, voulez-vous lui laisser un message ?

Martin raccrocha comme si le combiné l'avait brûlé.

* * *

Jon revint d'Amérique, confus et épuisé, parlant des plans de Gertrude et du fantôme de Gerard Keay. Martin l'accompagna jusqu'au garde-meubles, bien sûr. Il l'aurait suivi jusqu'au bout du monde. Il n'allait pas paniquer pour quelques explosifs.

Un an plus tôt, il aurait certainement paniqué pour beaucoup moins d'explosifs que cela.

Puis Jon les réunit, Martin, Melanie, Basira et Daisy - Tim était resté introuvable - et commença à leur parler.

Martin ne pouvait pas dire que tout était nouveau pour lui. Il avait été attaqué par Jane Prentiss. Il avait écouté Jon enregistrer des dizaines de témoignages. Mais la voix élégante de Jon décrivait le monde dans lequel ils vivaient comme le terrain de jeu - le terrain de chasse - d'entités plus anciennes et plus colossales que les peurs des humains. Martin connaissait si bien l'immensité des peurs des humains, les siennes en particulier.

Il frissonna quand il entendit Jon parler de l'Oeil - bien sûr, il savait. Même Tim l'avait senti depuis longtemps. Il était différent de mettre un nom dessus. Un instant, Martin envia les victimes engluées dans une secte vénérant un dieu qui n'existait pas.

Le Cirque - bien sûr, le Cirque n'était pas une surprise, Elias leur avait demandé d'enquêter dessus pendant des mois, Jon avait été enlevé ! Mais Martin n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, dans ses entrailles, il leur en voulait aussi pour Sasha. Tout était clair maintenant.

Et l'Araignée - il avait déjà deviné qu'elles vous nouaient dans leur toile et aspiraient votre volonté. C'était le principe même de cette peur. Les araignées étaient juste un symbole, et une araignée n'avait rien d'effrayant, en dehors de cela.

Martin respirait trop vite, et il se demanda s'il allait s'évanouir. Il se retint, pour ne pas faire mauvais effet devant Jon. Il ne savait même pas ce qui exacerbait ses réactions à ce point, la quantité d'information, ou ses conséquences.

Et puis Jon se retira dans son bureau pour - pour la recherche qu'il avait à faire, certainement, pour sauver le monde, et Martin n'avait aucun droit à exiger plus de sa présence, à rêver de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il se réfugia dans une petite pièce pleine de cartons, mais vide de monde en ce moment, et un témoignage attira son regard.

Martin n'était pas certain de se rappeler d'avoir gardé son lecteur de cassettes dans sa poche, mais il était bien là.

"Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistrele témoignage numéro 0141209. Témoignage de Margaret Davies, sur son expérience des attrape-rêves."

Margaret racontait comme elle avait des cauchemars récurrents où un monstre invisible la poursuivait dans des décors absurdes, comment les psychologues et les différents remèdes naturels ne les avaient pas fait passer. Elle s'était rendue à une boutique d'occultisme pour acheter des attrape-rêves - une femme, qui n'était pas une vendeuse du tout, lui en avait offert pour pas cher. Les avait même suspendus elle-même dans sa maison, tout en racontant la légendes de leur création, impliquant une toile d'araignée. Les cauchemars avaient cessé immédiatement.

Si elle n'avait pas continué à aller sur les forums de discussion sur les cauchemars, cela aurait pu bien se finir. Elle ne se serait pas rendu compte que plusieurs autres personnes décrivaient des cauchemars exactement comme ceux qu'elle avait faits, à part que le monstre était une araignée. Elle n'aurait pas su que, sans exception, ils disparaissaient du forum après avoir posté. Et certainement, jamais elle n'aurait fait assez de recherche pour découvrir qu'ils avaient disparu en pleine nuit.

_Parfois je pense à prendre mes attrape-rêves, à les jeter aux ordures, pour ne plus les nourrir, ni ce que les araignées font avec. Je retrouverais mes anciens cauchemars. Je pourrais vivre avec. Je l'ai déjà fait. Mais s'ils avaient changé ? Si je pouvais voir les araignées, si je pouvais voir... d'autres personnes, qui ont disparu, et qu'on n'a jamais retrouvé ?_

_Et si je m'y perdais ? Si plus jamais je ne pouvais me réveiller, et me dire que j'ai vaincu mes rêves, et non pas le contraire ?_

Martin toussota. Ce témoignage avait été étonnamment facile. Peut-être parce que rien d'horrible n'était arrivé à Mrs Davies. Ou peut-être parce que, bien que Martin l'ait choisi en voyant une mention d'araignées, bien que ce soit certainement une machination de l'Oeil, Mrs Davies craignait davantage l'Oeil, et une partie intime de son être distribuée en tant que punition, exposée aux esprits d'autrui.

Si Martin continuait à ne lire que des témoignages liés aux araignées, c'était peut-être mieux. Peut-être, si cela nourrissait le Dieu de l'institut, n'était-ce pas un régime équilibré, comme de manger tout le temps de la pizza.

Mais bien sûr, Jon était là pour ça, et ce que faisait Martin - cela comptait-il vraiment ? Cela changerait-il quelque chose s'il n'en lisait plus ? Cela lui ferait-il se sentir mieux ? Les témoignages étaient de moins en moins douloureux, mais ils n'étaient pas devenus agréables pour  
autant.

C'était une habitude, pensa Martin - une de celles qu'il se sentirait coupable de délaisser, même si au fond, personne n'attendait cela de lui.

* * *

"Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistre le témoignage numéro 0102901. Témoignage de Nabil Sharif, sur les derniers jours de son oncle."

_Je voudrais que vous me disiez que ce n'est pas ma faute. J'aimais beaucoup mon oncle Amir, et je ne lui ai jamais voulu de mal. J'étais juste fan de super-héros._

L'oncle Amir en question détestait les araignées. Le jour où une particulièrement grosse l'avait surpris dans sa douche, il l'avait rejetée au fond des tuyeux avec tous les produits toxiques qu'il pouvait trouver. Nabil avait fait une plaisanterie sur les super-héros transformés en mutants par des produits chimiques, et s'était trouvé incapable de s'arrêter, même s'il pouvait voir la détresse de son oncle.

Le corps d'Amir avait été retrouvé mort le lendemain. Malgré les marques rouges sur son cou, l'autopsie avait prouvé un empoisonnement par consommation de produits ménagers. L'objet qu'il avait dans sa main - comme une patte d'insecte, mais aux couleurs impossibles, un vert ou rouge de plastique criard - n'avait jamais été identifié.

Martin finit de lire le témoignage, et sentit peu à peu s'estomper l'horreur de la culpabilité, de perdre un membre de sa famille. Les sentiments de ceux qui avaient donné les témoignages - ils l'emplissaient, puis coulaient hors de lui comme de l'eau. Et il put ressentir un désir de vengeance... non, pas vraiment. Plutôt une forme de satisfaction.

Il réalisa avec un choc que ces sentiments avaient appartenu à l'araignée.

Il ricana, pour faire passer l'inquiétude. Cela ne marchait pas très bien. Peut-être ceci était approprié, après leur dernière conversation à propos d'Elias

Martin n'avait jamais été de ceux qui disaient du mal d'Elias, comme Tim. Même après avoir découvert la vérité - s'il devait être honnête, il lui en avait plus voulu pour avoir fait accuser Jon à sa place que pour le meurtre lui-même. Et peut-être avait-il ressenti un plaisir malsain à le voir prendre une revanche bien méritée sur Daisy.

Mais en réalité - il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'être objectif - et quand Elias lui avait caché que Jon avait été enlevé, une part de lui s'était dit qu'il le méritait probablement.

Il avait fallu que quelque chose arrive à Melanie pour qu'il se rende compte à quel point c'était injuste. A quel point cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Je peux faire cela, pensa Martin. Nous pouvons faire mettre Elias en prison. Il le mérite.

Peut-être devait-il demander à Jon s'il ressentait aussi les émotions des monstres quand il lisait des témoignages ? Ce n'était pas le meilleur des sujets de conversation. Mais c'était toujours un prétexte pour aller lui parler, pensa-t-il, avant de se morigéner. La fin du monde approchait, avaient-ils le temps pour cela ?

Cette nuit, Martin rêva qu'il était sur une immense toile d'araignée, mais au lieu d'y être pris, il s'y déplaçait aisément. Parfois, il y croisait des gens, avec huit yeux ronds et verts sombres dans un visage humain, et discutait avec eux comme avec de vieux amis. Il n'avait pas fait un rêve aussi agréable depuis longtemps.

* * *

Martin se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient rouges. L'absence de Jon le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il avait pensé que c'était difficile, quand Jon était en fuite, quand il s'était fait enlever, quand il était parti pour les Etats-Unis, même. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé à l'époque - n'avait pas compris à quelle point cela changeait tout, la certitude battant dans son ventre que Jon était encore en vie.

Et maintenant - il savait que Jon était dans son lit d'hôpital, que son esprit rêvait, mais ce lien entre eux, si secret que Martin osait à peine y penser lui-même, l'avait quitté.

Et si quelque chose arrivait à Jon, il ne le saurait pas...

Il soupira et se prépara à partir pour l'Institut.

Basira avait rageusement jeté tous les lecteurs de cassettes. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée sans Daisy, elle tentait de réprimer la douleur au fond d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose. Martin pouvait très bien comprendre, mais il ne tenait pas à être à côté.

A chaque fois que Martin pensait à Jon ici, au coeur de l'Institut, il avait l'impression que les murs ressentaient sa peine et la lui renvoyaient. Cela la rendait encore plus aiguë, mais de façon presque douce. Elle faisait partie de quelque chose.

Et il avait toujours son lecteur de cassettes, celui qu'il avait acheté, pour enregistrer sa poésie (peut-être pour faire comme Jon, sans doute).

Les témoignages sur les araignées devenaient de plus en plus faciles à reconnaître. Martin n'avait même pas besoin de regarder les noms. Il s'isola dans une salle si petite qu'elle aurait pu être un très grand placard, remplie de cartons du sol au plafond, et commença à lire.

"Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistrele témoignage numéro 9971511. Témoignage d'Ernesto Monteiro, sur lespluies d'araignées dans son village natal."

Encore enfant, Ernesto avait été un cousin de la sorcière d'un petit village brésilien, et l'avait surveillée utiliser son livre magique pour de petites choses - mais les guérisons venaient avec une blessure de l'agresseur, et aucune magie ne semblait entièrement blanche. Et puis les pluies avaient commencé, apparemment sans fin, menaçant de ruiner les cultures. Et grâce au même livre, la sorcière l'avait transformée en pluie d'araignées, une toile immense dans le ciel qui les protégeait de la pluie. Mais cette toile avait aussi demandé un sacrifice - et un jour, sans comprendre pourquoi, tout le village avait couru pour rejoindre un lieu précis, là où la toile touchait le sol.

_J'ai réussi à être le premier ! Et juste en dessous seulement, j'ai reconnu une bouche. On distinguait les dents, la langue, et même - il y avait un trou au fond de la gorge, un trou à travers lequel on aurait dû voir le ciel. Mais il n'y avait qu'un infini d'araignées grouillantes. Cela n'avait pas de fin. Des araignées pour toujours._

_Les autres, derrière moi, m'ont soulevé vers le ciel. Lentement, ils ont grimpé les uns sur les autres, une forme de pyramide humaine grotesque où chaque avait sa place, quitte à se faire écraser. Il aurait suffi d'un geste pour que je fasse tout écrouler, dans les bleus et le sang - mais ce geste, je le pouvais pas le faire. J'attendais que cette langue d'araignées glisse sur moi, me goûte, avant de refermer ses dents, une immense mâchoire où chaque cellule aurait été brûlante du désir d'arracher une partie de moi pour elle-même._

La sorcière avait accepté le sacrifice - jusqu'à ce que la victime désignée soit Ernesto. Alors elle était grimpée en haut de la pyramide à sa place. Elle était morte en laissant à Ernesto le live ainsi que les regards d'effroi de ses voisins, de sa famille même. Il s'était sauvé.

Il avait tenté de se débarrasser du livre, qui toujours revenait à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un européen lui propose une grosse somme pour lui. Il avait pu menver une vie normale, mais de nombreuses années après, le livre était revenu à lui, l'avait suivi jusqu'en Europe, où il suppliait l'Institut de le lui acheter.

La tentation et la terreur d'ouvrir le livre - de devenir soi-même un sorcier pouvant manipuler un immense pouvoir, de devoir payer des sacrifices - Martin la ressentit vibrer jusque dans ses entrailles. Il ferma les yeux, attendant qu'elle s'éteigne, mais elle resta tenace comme des braises sous la cendre - et finalement, Martin réalisa que c'étaient ses propres sentiments.

La sorcière avait utilisé ce livre pour guérir, et bien sûr l'homme qui l'avait acheté avait été Jurgen Leitner, mais sa bibliothèque avait été détruite...

Martin décida qu'il devait absolument savoir si le livre avait bien été acheté - et s'il était resté dans l'Institut, probablement avec les artefacts plutôt que dans la bibliothèque.

Sonja ne lui permit pas de consulter la liste complète des artefacts - c'était interdit en dehors du service, expliqua-t-elle, et Martin se demanda encore une fois si ce secteur de l'Institut était une secte - différente de l'institut dont il ignorait tout. Quand il eut expliqué qu'il s'agissait de confirmer un témoignage, elle se radoucit, et en donnant la date et la description, il fut confirmer que le livre était bien dans une des boîtes fermées à clé du stock.

Martin la remercia vivement et prétendit s'en désintéresser complètement.

Il repensa au nombre de fois où quelqu'un était mort ou devenu fou en lisant un Leitner. Il pensa à cette sorcière, il pensa à Mike Crew, et Jared Hopsworth, qui y avaient trouvé puissance et possession. Mais cela ne marchait pas pour n'importe qui. Il fallait une connexion, il  
fallait...

Martin se raisonna. Le livre appartenait encore à Ernesto Monteiro. Il lui avait été légué, et était toujours revenu à lui. Il appela les Ernesto Monteiro de Londres, puis élargit ses recherches...

Quand il en trouva enfin un dont l'origine géographique coïncidait, ainsi que les dates, il apprit que l'homme était mort récemment ; ce fut sa femme qui lui répondit.

Le livre n'appartenait donc à personne, pensa Martin. Ou plutôt, il appartenait à l'Institut, maintenant, et à ceux qui y vivaient, peut-être. La bonne personne, en tout cas.

* * *

Martin rêva de Jon cette nuit. Il rêva qu'il était auprès de son lit d'hôpital, et que Jon n'avait pas un mouvement, pas une respiration. S'il te plait, réveille-toi, murmurait-il, et il avait effectivement fait cela.

Mais seulement dans son rêve, il se mettait à genoux (et les pensées les plus honteuses lui traversaient l'esprit sur comment il aurait aimé se mettre à genoux devant Jon autrement) et priait le dieu de Jon (il lui semblait déplacé d'en appeler à n'importe quel autre), mais rien ne se passait, à part un frisson dans le cou, une impression d'être observé qui aurait pu être une illusion.

Jon ne se réveillait pas.

Ce n'était pas un rêve agréable sur lequel se réveiller, mais des rêves trop doux avaient trop souvent fait pleurer Martin de frustration au réveil.

Il était temps d'aller à l'Institut. Il était temps d'enregistrer un témoignage de plus.

"Martin Blackwood, Assistant Archiviste de l'Institut Magnus, enregistre le témoignage numéro 9360805. Témoignage de Safidy Rafalimanana, sur sontravail dans une ferme d'araignées à Madagascar."

C'était un ancien témoignage, et les faits rapportés s'étaient passés il y a encore plus longtemps, quand les colons français à Madagascar s'étaient mêlés de faire concurrence à l'économie du ver à soie en utilisant de la soie d'araignée. Safidy avait été une des jeunes filles employées pour capturer les araignées.

Et puis, un jour, aucune araignée n'avait été trouvable dans les champs. Quand Safidy et ses amies étaient aller s'excuser auprès de la ferme d'araignées, personne n'avait répondu, et elle semblait fermée définitivement. Safidy n'avait pas voulu abandonner les affaires qu'elle y avait laissées, et elle était rentrée par effraction.

_Il n'y avait plus de guillotines, ou plutôt, elles avaient été reconstruites. Non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Elles étaient immenses, maintenant, presque comme celles pour les exécutions, et - c'étaient des humains qui y étaient placés, des blancs. Menés par d'autres blancs. Ils se débattaient. Les machines n'étaient pas faites pour leur couper la tête, pourtant._

_Elles étaient faites pour leur arracher les cheveux, un à un. ils ouvraient la bouche comme pour crier, mais dans le plus parfait silence. Et des araignées emportaient leurs cheveux._

Des araignées créant une toile de cheveux immense, et tellement belle que Safidy avait failli ne jamais sortir de la pièce, et ne s'était qu'à grand peine enfuie en courant.

Martin finit de respirer la beauté du spectacle, le soulagement d'avoir échappé à quelque chose de terrible - le soulagement d'avoir retourné la situation contre quelqu'un qui voulait prendre avantage de lui - sentir les émotions des araignées avait cessé de le surprendre.

Il était prêt. Il monta au dépôt d'artefacts, où on lui demanda ses objectifs.

"Je viens chercher un livre pour Peter Lukas," dit-il à voix basse, et s'il semblait trop nerveux, c'était parce que Peter Lukas mettait tout le monde très mal à l'aise. "Celui du témoignage de l'autre fois."

On lui donna l'itinéraire qu'il devait suivre et la description de la boîte - pas la clé, bien entendu. Si Peter Lukas voulait l'ouvrir, il devrait demander lui-même soit à Sonja, soit à Elias. Mais on ne fouilla pas non plus Martin, et - il n'avait pas pu récupérer la hache de Tim. Pas pour cela. Mais une hachette de sécurité devait être bien suffisante.

Au croisement de deux chemins, il se sentit soudain submergé par une honte écrasante. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué, imaginant déjà comment il pourrait expliquer cela à Peter - ou Sonja s'était-elle rendu compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas fouillé ? Mais il n'y avait personne, rien qu'une tapisserie au mur, représentant un oeil immense.

"Oh," dit-il à haute voix. Il tourna la tête à nouveau, évitant de le regarder autant que possible. La politesse n'était pas mutuelle. "Je... je ne voulais pas... Mais Jon doit se réveiller ! Tu aurais dû... tu aurais dû... c'est toi qui m'as montré les témoignages sur les  
araignées, n'est-ce pas ? Tu voulais quoi ? Est-ce que cela ne semble pas évident comme message, trouver un moyen de réveiller Jon ? C'est ce que tu voulais ?"

Mais le poids sur ses épaules ne s'allégeait pas, et Martin pouvait à peine marcher. Il continuait à parler aisément pourtant, peut-être trop, comme si c'était le seul moyen de se libérer."Oui, je suis reconnaissant d'avoir su, quand il était vivant... Mais je ne peux pas continuer de le regarder dormir pour toujours ! Même si cela veut dire que je ne peux pas être rejeté, ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas le genre de refuge que je veux. C'est peut-être ce que tu voulais, mais... c'était une épreuve, peut-être ? Pour voir si je serais fidèle ? Ou qui sait, peut-être que je n'ai rien à faire ici depuis le début, à part devenir une histoire supplémentaire ? Témoignage de Martin Blackwood sur comment il est devenu un homme-araignée ?"

Il soupira, baissa la tête, ferma les yeux. "Peut-être même pas. Peut-être que je vais échouer pour cela aussi. Je me ferai dévorer, parce que je n'ai aucun droit à ce livre. Je veux essayer. Tim est mort, Daisy probablement, Jon... ce n'est pas juste que je n'essaie même pas de faire quelque chose." Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, regardant presque au coeur de l'oeil - presque. "S'il y a un autre moyen, si tu peux sauver Jon, fais-moi savoir ! Mais ne me juge pas pour cela ! Je... je n'ai pas été forcé de lire ces témoignages. C'était mon choix, pas celui des araignées. Je ne leur appartiens pas, et je... Je ne sais même pas lequel d'entre vous me fait ressentir les sentiments des araignées !"

Il soupira à nouveau. "Mais je pourrais appartenir à n'importe quel dieu qui ramènerait Jon."

Malgré l'embarras, Martin sentit qu'il pouvait bouger à nouveau. Peut-être l'Oeil n'avait-il rien désiré de plus qu'une confession. Il trouva la boîte, et commença à l'ouvrir. Elle céda vite.

Le livre portait, bien entendu, la plaque de Jurgen Leitner. Quand Martin le feuilleta, il portait des pages non seulement en portugais, mais dans plusieurs autres langages, accompagnés de dessins de toiles d'araignées. Rien que de les regarder apaisait Martin. Il se sentait confortable.

Bien sûr, c'était l'influence des araignées. Cela ne lui disait toujours pas si le livre voulait le dévorer ou s'il lui donnerait une occasion de réveiller Jon, en payant le bon sacrifice.

Gerard Keay aurait détruit ce livre, se rappela-t-il, et Jon aimait bien Gerard Keay. Jon lui-même aurait voulu le garder à l'Institut. Mais Martin se souciait plus même d'une toute petite chance de sauver Jon que de ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, et lut les premières lignes.


End file.
